Trapaça
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Um jogo. A doce trapaça. Uma aposta e um beijo.


**Disclaimer: **Hikaru no Go não me pertence.

* * *

**-**

**Trapaça**

**-**

Mitani estava sentado junto a uma das mesas da sala de ciências, observando a chuva que batia furiosamente contra as janelas. Todos os clubes do colégio haviam suspendido suas atividades por causa do temporal, e a sala tinha lhe parecido um lugar seguro. Só por hoje não haveria ninguém ali insistindo para que ele voltasse ao clube de go.

Suspirou deixando a cabeça cair sobre os braços, as memórias voltando, uma a uma. Shindo tinha sido um irresponsável ao abandoná-los daquele jeito. Se perguntou se o garoto sabia tudo o que tinha deixado para trás naquele clube...

No final não teve certeza se foi por causa das lembranças ou do barulho da chuva, mas só percebeu que não estava mais sozinho quando sentiu um cutucão nas costelas. O susto fez com que saltasse da cadeira.

- Mas o que...!? – gritou enquanto se virava, procurando a origem do espanto.

Akari o encarava com um sorriso no rosto, parecendo divertida com a sua reação. Ou talvez ela só estivesse satisfeita de vê-lo por ali. Definitivamente seria difícil arranjar uma boa desculpa para justificar sua presença na sala de ciências quando a garota recomeçasse a pedir para que voltasse ao clube.

- Está tudo bem?

- Você me assustou, droga. Não ouvi você entrando.

- Sinto muito. – ela respondeu ainda sorrindo, e Mitani teve a impressão de que não sentia tanto assim.

- Afinal, o que esta fazendo aqui? As aulas já acabaram há um tempo, com essa chuva você não deveria estar indo para casa?

- Eu peguei alguns problemas de go com a Kaneko-san. Queria tentar terminar de resolvê-los antes de ir embora. – ela respondeu, mostrando as folhas de exercicio como prova.

- Deixa eu dar uma olhada.

Akari lhe estendeu as páginas e Mitani examinou um dos tsumego por alguns instantes. Eram problemas de nivel intermediario, iriam dar um pouco de trabalho. Lançou um olhar de soslaio para a garota, mas ela parecia confiante.

- Acha que consegue resolver todos?

Akari sorriu novamente, parecendo muito contente consigo mesma.

- Já fiz alguns do mesmo nível antes de vir para cá.

- Então é verdade que você está melhorando... – comentou displicentemente.

E foi o suficiente para fazer o sorriso de Akari desaparecer. Só então Mitani se deu conta de que havia sido rude.

- Jogue comigo, Mitani-kun! Shidougo, como antes.

Mas as coisas não eram mais _como antes_. E Mitani duvidava que algum dia pudessem voltar a ser.

- Não quero. Isso não tem graça.

- Então um jogo de verdade! – ela disse, curvando-se sobre a carteira em que ele estava sentado.

Perto demais... Mitani quase podia sentir a respiração da garota, e isso confundia os seus sentidos. E além de tudo ainda havia aquela expressão, ao mesmo tempo determinada e desesperada.

Suspirou, sentindo-se vencido.

- Um jogo de verdade, como nos salões de go. Com uma aposta. Se você me vencer, pode pedir o que quiser. – disse, para em seguida dar as costas a ela e buscar o goban e as pedras.

Talvez... E apenas talvez; só precisasse de uma desculpa para se afastar.

- Se eu vencer, vou pedir que você volte para o clube de go.

Foi a vez de Mitani sorrir, de um jeito malicioso. Era a primeira vez que via Akari com aquele olhar sério. Se ela mantivesse essa determinação, então realmente poderia se tornar uma boa jogadora. Assentiu com um aceno, concordando com aquela condição.

- Cinco pedras de vantagem. Eu faço o nagiri.

O ruído dos pingos caindo lá fora os acompanhou durante todo o jogo, ecoando o movimento das peças. Por um longo tempo nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra, até que a voz de Akari rompeu aquele silêncio de gotas de chuva:

- Eu perdi.

Ela encarava o goban com a face parcialmente encoberta pela franja, as mãos fechadas em punho. Mitani se perguntou se a garota estava prestes a chorar, enquanto lançava um olhar desconfiado por entre as mechas castanhas. Definitivamente, seria desesperador se ela caísse no choro.

- Você jogou bem. Apenas teria sido melhor se tivesse cuidado do canto esquerdo, ao invés de ter tentado me atacar no centro onde eu era mais forte. Esta melhor do que antes. – elogiou, procurando alguma reação.

Mas logo em seguida constatou que suas preocupações eram infundadas, pois Akari estava sorrindo como sempre quando ergueu o rosto.

- Que pena. Eu queria ter ganhado essa... Agora é você quem pode me fazer um pedido.

E foi então que as palavras escaparam, como se tivessem vontade própria.

- Um beijo.

Os dois se encararam por um curto segundo, ambos com expressões intensas. O rosto de Akari tornou-se extremamente vermelho, e Mitani sabia que devia estar corando também. A garota abriu a boca ligeiramente, provavelmente tentando murmurar uma resposta, mas no final não conseguiu formular nenhuma palavra e apenas mordeu os lábios. Mitani desviou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que ela voltava a fitar o goban. O silêncio perdurou por mais alguns instantes, até que Akari conseguiu reencontrar a voz.

- Eu não posso, Mitani-kun. O meu primeiro beijo... Eu esperava que fosse com o Hikaru-kun... Eu realmente, realmente, sinto muito! Se você quiser, eu faço o seu almoço. Ou cuido das suas lições! Mas eu simplesmente não posso...!

Agora sim, lágrimas. O choro que tinha sido contido antes agora escapava, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto da garota como se fossem as gotas de chuva que caiam lá fora. Mas apenas isso, nada de soluços ou murmúrios. Só lágrimas e um olhar vazio. Mitani não podia ter certeza, mas achou que isso era o pior de tudo.

- Hei, não precisa chorar. –disse num pretenso tom displicente. – E também não precisa fazer meu almoço. Eu trapaceie, de qualquer forma, então acho que o jogo não valeu.

Isso fez as lágrimas cessarem de imediato. Akari levantou os olhos do tabuleiro e lhe lançou um olhar surpreso e descrente, que ele fez questão de ignorar. Afinal, aquelas palavras eram uma mentira obvia. Ele não precisaria trapacear contra _ela_, e ambos sabiam.

Mas definitivamente não se importava com uma mentira tola se isso fizesse a garota parar de chorar. Lentamente ela levou as mãos ao rosto e enxugou as lágrimas.

Era a hora de pedir desculpas. Seria rápido, talvez até fácil. E assim voltaria a ficar tudo bem... Mas o que escapou de seus lábios foi algo totalmente diferente de um pedido de perdão.

- Akari... Da próxima vez eu vou jogar limpo, e não vou pegar leve. Então torne-se mais forte, se realmente quer que seu primeiro beijo seja com o Hikaru!

Os dois se encararam por um instante que pareceu longo demais. E então, a despeito do que Mitani podia esperar, a garota sorriu. As palavras vieram logo a seguir, num tom sereno:

- Obrigada, Mitani-kun.

Akari não podia saber, mas da próxima seria ela a trapacear. Perderia de propósito.

* * *

**N/A:** Ahh, a doce trapaça! Confesso que eu adoro o Mitani! Apesar de ter a impressão que o fandom de Hikaru no Go é um lugar quase deserto, eu definitivamente precisava escrever algo com esse casal. Para mim eles são muito fofos, o Hikaru que fique correndo a trás do Akira o quanto quiser!

Só peço desculpas por não ter havido beijo, mas dá para ver um romance futuro, né...?

Reviews?


End file.
